Glad You're Not
by waltzingwonders
Summary: I finally understood. I finally understood how I happened to fall in love with her'-Alex Finds out that she is adopted, And when Justin tells her how he feels things go wrong .All that time gone.BAD SUMMARY PLEASE VEIW. FIRST FANFIC Justin Alex - Jalex
1. Finding Out

Heyy This is something i just thought i should do. i had this idea. i love jalex as a couple but i hate the fact they are brother and sister so thats the reason behind the story hope you like!

_SUMMARY: What happens when Alex Finds Out she's adopted, will this be a good or bad thing and will this explain how she feels about The **one** guy who Was **fo****rbidden**. Is he now?_

_DISCLAIMER:_ i do not own any of the characters of wizards of waverly place( even though i really want to) xxx

* * *

This cant be happening. They're lying to me, but why? There my parents…_aren't they?_

"Alex, look we love you know matter what, and we didn't want you to find out this way at all ,but you are part of this family, no matter what a piece of paper says .You are a Russo" I jerked away from mum's touch, if she is even my mum. My head hurt I didn't understand, I had grown up my whole life as Alex Russo, the Alex Russo who hated school and broke all the rules. Who pulled pranks and never listened to what adults told me, but I'm not her anymore. I am some washed up kid whose parents didn't want me.

" Alex? Alex talk to us"

" I don't understand" I said my voice barely a whisper "if your not my .." I couldn't say it "my you knows then how am I a wizard?" I looked at dad. He knew this was his area of expertise " well, when we took you in I spilt you and Justin's powers so you two could both be wizards, we thought it would be fair" this didn't make any sense, did Justin know? This morning I was pranking my brothers by using magic, sent to my room and in a matter of a couple of hours and a lot of snooping around the liar I find out I'm adopted. I need to breath, I need to get out.

* * *

It was quite. To quite. This meant trouble, what has Alex done now? Well I am not helping her out this time; nope she can do it herself. But deep down I knew I would help her, for if I didn't want to then I wouldn't be worried and looking for her.

Suddenly I saw her bursting out of the liar. " Alex what's wrong?" I asked as I saw that she was crying. The only time I have ever seen her cry like that was when we went on vacation that time, when she made the biggest mistake of wishing our parents hadn't met. When I forgot her. What could be bothering her so much?

" Just leave me ALONE!" she screamed at me, out of all the fights Alex and I have had she has never, never screamed at me like that. I had to know what was going on!

"Dad, dad what wrong with Alex she just stormed out and…" but I already knew why she did as soon as I saw my parents looking down at the adoption form. She knew.

I only found out a few years ago myself. See when Alex was adopted I was too young to notice the fact that my mother never actually got pregnant so I was none the wiser but probably like Alex I was looking around the liar 3 4 years ago and found a adoption form in an old spell book, dad. Only He would hide something so Important in such a stupid place. It took a while to sink in but dad made me swore not to tell. And I kept that promise but the truth was I was glad she wasn't my real sister because I finally understood.

I finally understood how I happened to fall in love with her

* * *

Hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! come on it's just a little button. one little click , come on you know you want to!

_**Mwhaaaaaa you will click on the review button!**_

xxx

Mia:]


	2. His Truth

_**Heyy Everybody!**_ I hope you like what I have written so far! Please if you don't like then don't comment. It brings a girl down LOL! LOVE YOU ALL

_**Disclaimer:**_ I Don't not own the show or the characters or things would be different! X

* * *

Alex P.O.V

I needed time to think, to be alone. Maybe central park wasn't such a good idea. I wanted to scream and cry but people would watch and wonder why I was upset, maybe even ask me what was wrong, I couldn't handle that.

They lied to me. They as in my pretend parents, how could they not tell me? I wanted to yell and flip out but at the same time wanted to cry and hide. For 16 years I have been Alex Russo. And now I'm not anymore. I don't know who I am, or where I came from. How could my real parents just have left me? How could anybody just leave their own kid?

His voice came all of a sudden came from behind me. I didn't even hear his footsteps. " Alex, Alex is that you?" I looked up to see Justin standing there with my jacket in his hand. " Thought you might get cold' he said, I scoffed getting cold was the least of my problems.

Justin P.O.V

I looked up at the girls tear strained face. Eye make-up everywhere. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. She was always so happy, so cheerful. Pulling pranks on Max and I, twisting Dad's words to get out of trouble. I feared I would never see her laugh or smile again. I sat down next to her and draped the jacket over her shoulders. I didn't know what to say but the silence wasn't awkward. I loved her. I loved her so much, but in a way I felt wrong. I did grow up with her. I know I'm not her real brother but, would that change anything? And do I want anything to change?

I don't know how to explain it, it's like a knocking in the back of my head saying

" Stop it, REMEMBER, she's your sister and this is wrong" but when I am with her it all just goes away.

As she buried her head closer into my shoulder I could smell that sweet strawberry scent that gave off her head. I wanted to pull her into my lap and hug her even more, protect her but would she find that weird?

"Al, please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this" I sighed stroking her hair, my touch seemed to calm her or was that just me trying to kid myself. She looked up at me, her little nose red and swollen and her beautiful brown eyes puffy and the sparkle of fresh tears trapped. "Sorry Justin, I just need to get it out" she sniffed then started blowing into the tissue I gave to her. " I just need to ask you something Justin, and you have to promise to be truthful and tell me the answer" " I promise, anything Al, just ask" she was silent for a moment, then removed herself from my hold and stared into my eyes. "Did you know?" she whispered her voice so quite I had to lean close to hear her. I had been dreading this question, I was always prepared to answer No if she ever found out but I couldn't lie to her, not when she was looking at me like that. " Y…Yes, Yes I did, I'm sorry" I looked down ashamed, I lied to her all these year, surely she would hate me, I would.

Alex P.O.V

His Words sunk in. He did know. But why wasn't I made at him like I was at mom and d…Theresa and Jerry. " I'm sorry Al, please forgive me I … I was trying to protect you I-" " stop Justin, it's okay just … forget it, I forgive you" I looked down after and sighed, that was it. I finally believed it was true. Justin had been my last bit of hope, that glimmer of light telling me this wasn't real. But it was.

"Why?" he asked. I don't think I knew the answer myself, why did I forgive him so easily? I just shrugged and played with my fingers.

"Alex can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

" You know I love you right?"

" Yeah"

He paused

" More than a brother should" I looked up, What did he say? What did he mean?

" Don't be scared and please don't think me as sick or hate me, I've hated myself enough for the both of us. I just wanted to tell you" I looked into his eyes. He was serious. He eyes were so sincere. So gentle, deep, meaningful.

"Alex, Alex, talk to me please"

I was shocked, was this right, I didn't know but I did know something. I couldn't stay here I had to go and Now.

" I have to go, um I stay at a friends. Harper's maybe. Just leave me alone Justin, don't tell them please" I stood up ready to walk away, but Justin still held my hand. "Alex I'm sorry I just needed you to know. Alex don't leave me lets just pretend I never said anything. we can work this out Alex" he was crying now but he let go. I ran tears blurring my vision all I heard was his voice

'ALEX!"

* * *

Did You Likeeeee ????? Huh? Huh?

Love youuuuuu x :D

**_Peace Out Suckaaa_** See Like My Chad quote????( SWAC)

Review If You Dareeee 8)


	3. Four Years On

Jalex

"Will she come, dad?" Max asked looking at my father. I knew that face. My dad was uncertain. He only had that look on his face when he was either a) Upset that there is no chocolate pudding left in the refrigerator and b) when he is uncertain, like when he is asked a question that he can't answer. This was one of those times.

"Max, I...I don't think that she is coming" I answered for my dad. I looked around the empty arena where in a few moments we, my brother, and myself would battle out to keep our wizard powers and become the family wizard. Only my brother and I would fight though. She wasn't going to turn up. It was a tough four years, her leaving. First off she just stayed at harpers, so I saw her at school, although she ignored me most of the time. Never made eye contact. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she never even let me get to "hello". I knew why though. Every time my parents asked me what the reason was behind her leaving, I felt a pain of guilt. It was me, I was the reason. Why did I even tell her I loved her? It was such a stupid mistake, and I don't make stupid mistakes. But I was in the middle of one.

"Alex, Wizard mail!"

"Coming!" I looked up from my wizard comic. Funny now at the age of 20 I still read my wizard comics! I ran down to collect my post from Gemma, my roommate, and instantly understood why her voice sounded high pitched, like a child on Christmas day. As I looked her up and down her whole body was trembling with excitement. "Gem, what's going on?" she looked like she was going to explode but the she couldn't speak she just handed me the letter. I looked at the return address. I tore open the letter as quickly as I could, nearly destroying the actual letter. I ran to my room to read it. I never felt so nervous in my life! It read;

_Dear Miss Alex Russo_

_We are pleased to inform you that you and your siblings have finished your ministry-approved course of Magic Information and is therefore ready to hold your Family Wizard Trial. The rules are simple. The three offspring of the Russo Family will battle against each other using the four elements ONLY; Wind, Earth, Fire and Water. The One of the three of catches the magic first wins. The others win nothing and lose their powers for good._

_If you are unable to travel with your family of any reason, then the spell to transport to the battle fleet is below._

_Enjoy hearing from you soon and good luck_

_Yours_

_Hinal Merrygold, Head of the FWT._

This was it. Had it really been four years? It couldn't have been. Wow, time did fly and I didn't throw a clock out of the window. Get it ...wow I make myself laugh! Oh where was I. Right. Big moment Alex. This could change your life, but I like my life just the way it is. Why did everything have to change? I looked around my room. I now lived in UYW (University for Young Wizards), who would have thought I'd ever go to university, me Alex Russo! After the big who ha at home I stayed at harpers but when high school was over I needed to go to the wizarding world, even if I was a wizard by mistake I was going to make the most out of it. But what would happen if I didn't turn up? Would I get to keep my powers? Somebody knocked on my door. "Come in" I turned to face the door and right on cue in walked Gemma.

"Hey Well..." she sat down on my bed next to me

"Well what?" I was teasing her. She scrunched up her nose like she always does when she was angry.

"Alex! I know what the letter is about! Your Family Wizard Trial is here, so I was asking when are you going. Do you need help? I can quiz you?" I laughed at her; she did always make a serious situation into a joke. Oh Crap, I've turned into a responsible person! How did that happen? That was me and now I'm thinking about this seriously. But maybe its time to grow up. I mean, I don't want to lose my wizard powers. Why should I? Magic has given me the life I always wanted. I could use it whenever I pleased and it helped me a lot. And no I didn't use it to get into university, not even a little bit. Wow did get of topic, Justin said I always did apparently it had something to do with my short attention span. . . .

And I think I just proved that. Justin, Love, his. Oh god if I see him again I I I don't know what I'll do. I just can't go through that night all over again.

" You know I love you right?"

" Yeah"

He paused

" More than a brother should"

" Don't be scared and please don't think me as sick or hate me, I've hated myself enough for the both of us. I just wanted to tell you"

I never did understand the last part. I've hated myself enough for the both of us. So he when did this affection start? Hated-Past tense. A while then, maybe longer, maybe years. He will proberly have a girlfriend now. A serious one. Maybe somebody I know! My blood started to boil, why did this anger me so much its not like I have dibs on him at all, not like I have ownership on him but… well he was my Justin and the fact that I have to let him go, give him to somebody else made me die inside. All I can do is think of Justin and his words. Every time I tried to lock him away little things bring him to the front of my mind. A TV show we used to watch together. Saying that he used to lecture me with. Little things and those little things set of a huge time bomb that I can't control.

I dream of him too. Dreams that don't even make sense, things we've never done, places we've never been to. Sometimes just us talking, I can't even tell what we were saying but we were just talking. It was the best dream I've ever had. And now thinking about it I realized I did too. I loved him. I loved Justin too and these four years have been a waste. All that time and only now did I uncover my feelings for Justin. Four years gone when I could have told him. I plan on wasting no more time. I'm going to that trial, not to try and win or for personal gain but to tell him. To tell Justin that I love him. " Alex, hello earth to Alex?" Gemma laughed waving her hand in front of my face. " Gemma where's my coat? I'm going out"


	4. A Voice

Okay Guys I am sitting with OJ right now and she is sort of scaring me with this weird look in her eye!!! AHHHHHH HELP ME!........... she's laughing at me! :( tell her off! okay anyway this is part 4 i think um not as long but didnt wanna keep you waiting! Haha( OJ STOP BOASTING THAT YOUR CHAPTERS ARE LONGER OKAY!) Here you go! _**P.S Gemma is my mate she is in this chapter!**_

I do not own wizards if i did i would keep david henrie in my locker! mwahaaaa!

_Justin P.O.V_

"We have to start soon dad. We only have little time" I looked up at my father. What would we do? Go ahead with the trail without Alex? Could we even do that? The wind was blowing around the arena. It had been years since i was last here. I even had the same battle suit, minus the mud stains. Max was wearing one similar to mine but not identical, a different shade of purple. Alex's blue battle suit was hanging in mid-air. Floating, Waiting for her to arrive and claim it. I longed to see her. To hear her pitched laugh. To see her bright white teeth sparkle when she smiled. I dream about Alex often, usually every night. Each night we would be in a different location. The park, movies or even our bedrooms .We would be sitting on a park bench talking. Just talking. I saw Alex smile again, laugh even. I dreamt of her running away too. That night everything changed.

_Alex P.O.V_

"Gemma, you can't come with me! For the last time I am not competing" I shouted at her rushing around trying to find my wand. I was so use to using hand magic i don't think i have used my wand in months.

"I've never seen one up close, plus i want to see this Justin you keep going on about in your sleep"

"I do not talk in my sleep!" i turned, my face going red from embarrassment. Did i really talk about Justin in my sleep?

"Oh pleassseeee don't be a negative Nelly!"

"Oh stop whining Harper!"

"Harper???" i turned towards Gemma. Did i just call her Harper? Harper. My best friend for so long. When i left i didn't really think about leaving Her. We promised to meet up every month but that turned into every couple of months, years, then never.

"Sorry gem, I've missed my 12.30 hotdog, that's why i am cranky. Speaking of time when do i have to be there?"

"You're on time so far you just need to find your WAND HURRY UP!"

"OH GOD! WHERE IS IT!?"

_Justin P.O.V_

"Dad I don't think she is gunna show" I sighed. Of course she wouldn't. Why would she want to see any of us again? We all lied to her. All those years I spent with my head buried in books, learning about everything there is to know. I am 'the smart one' but I made the biggest mistake ever, the stupidest. I told her I loved her.

Of course I kept that detail from my parents. But whenever they mentioned her name, my gut twisted and i winced from the pain, and i think my parents could tell. See right through me. "Ten more minutes then we will start. I really thought she would show." My father sighed. This was causing him pain. I wasn't the only one who wanted Alex by some miracle to show up. Of course my family would still have hope, even just a glimmer. A light at the end of the tunnel. Was there a light for me at all? I could never escape the horrid sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Wow head rush!"

I gasped. I turned. I dreamt many times about hearing her voice. And there it was.


	5. Crushed

**Previously on Jalex-Glad you're not**

**Justin wallowed in self pity, whilst Alex discovered her hidden feelings for Justin.**

"Wow head rush!"

I gasped. I turned. I dreamt many times about hearing her voice. And there it was

**And that's what you missed on Glad you're not! **

Justin P.O.V

"Alex! Oh my god Alex it's you!" I saw Max running up towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist with so much force that Alex's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. Apart from Max running to her side the rest of us were frozen. My mother had tears in her eyes at the sight of Alex's return and my Father had a smile plastered across his face .Looking a little smug, like he knew she would show. I, however, stood frozen out of fear. Why was i so afraid of seeing her? I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist just like Max. To stroke her glossy black hair and smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo. To whisper her name over and over, telling her how much i love and missed her. But i stood there frozen, while the rest of my family rushed towards her to smother with hugs and kisses. Alex would hate that. I know her too well. I quickly scanned her with my eyes looking for changes. Her hair was longer with more of a purple shine to hit when her head lined up with the light. Her cheekbones were stronger which made her eyes look bigger and more dazzling than ever. The most surprising of all, was her body. Of course growing up would change her shape but i was not prepared for this. Her waist had been sucked in and her legs were longer and of course her chest was.... that is sick! I am thinking of her that way again. I thought i might not be attracted to her that same way, but i am. I am a man what do you expect but i can't seem to stop staring. She is without a doubt beautiful. She always was. "Hello Justin." I lifted my head to reply as if she noticed me staring then that would send her away again. She was smiling at me. My heart was beating an uneven rhythm. She was actually speaking to me. Why?

Alex P.O.V

My entire family surrounded me, first Max hugging my waist. Then my mother reciting,"¡te quiero, mi bebé! Which if i remember means 'I love you, my baby!' and my father kissed my head, smiling, his eyes crinkling slightly. Notating in my head that i just called them Mum and Dad i realised that they always have been my parents. Over four years i have come to terms with the fact that i was adopted and got over it that they didn't tell me. But the more i think about it the more i realise that if i were in their position what you i do? Would i tell my child that i wasn't her mother? Of course not. I was stupid to be angry and growing up has shown me that family is important. For the years i was away i felt almost empty and now being surrounded be people i love, I feel whole again. Like the old Alex. The one person who wouldn't approach me was the one person i wanted to see most. Justin. As I looked at him i couldn't help being a little shocked. How on earth had my dorky older brother become so...MUSCLEY AND TONED? His tight purple battle suit stuck to his chest showing off his flat and toned torso. His arms were bigger and face was slimmer and his eyes were nicer than ever. I had to see him, hold him. We needed to talk, alone. As I stepped forward I drew in breath "Hello Justin" his head flew up to meet my eyes. I was so happy; i never knew i could be this happy. The grin on my face proved it. Justin just looked at me and half smiling slightly. I love him. I have to tell him i can't wait. "Mom, could i just talk to Justin quickly" i whispered in her ear. She stroked my hair and nodded. This is it. My chance, to tell him. Closer up he's even bigger than i thought. As i got about 3 steps away he pulls me into a big bear hug, like he always use to. I wrap my arms around his waist tightly never wanting to let go. "Alex" he breathed into my hair. I shut my eyes tight to enjoy this moment, to savour it.

"Justin, I'm so sorry i left. I could never hate you. I lo..."

"You're sorry? Why? I made you go. I shouldn't have said anything. It's my entire fault!"

"Justin..."

"Let me finish please" he whispered quietly. His eyes glazed over. He sighed,his arms still around me, and started again. He looked like he was struggling to find the words. "Alex, there has not been a day I haven't thought about you, about what happened. And I want you to know that I am sorry, its sick but I can't help it. Please forgive me." I buried my head into his chest "Of course I forgive you Justin, of course." "Thank you Alex" he slid his hands over my shoulders to my hands and entwined them. "Why did you come back? Not that i am not happy you have i am i just, don't see why" he grinned an uneasy smile. This was it. I had to tell him.

"Well the reason is actually. That I wanted to tell you-"

"ALEX!" somebody cried my name.

I tuned to look and possibly shout at them for ruining the moment. I saw a bright pink figure running towards me. She had reddy browny hair with something like a pink fluffy rabbit on her head. Wait a second...

"HARPER?" I screamed. She ran up to me and squashed me with the biggest hug imaginable. I caught a glimpse of fear and shock covering Justin's face. But I ignored it nothing could dampen my mood. I have my family back; i am going to be with Justin once i get to tell him how i feel and i get my best friend back. Of course Gemma will always be my friend. Maybe the three of us could go shopping at Wizmark. Harper would love that.

"Alex I'm so glad to see you!" Harper says into my shoulder.

"Me too! I have missed you. Sorry i didn't call but what are you doing here!?" I ask pulling back to look at her face.

"Well you know me. I model myself to be the supporting and respectable girlfriend so here i am" she says smiling. Did she just say Girlfriend? Who's girlfriend? Max's? EW that's so gross! Or did she mean...

"Girlfriend to whom?" i say nervously looking at Justin. She walked toward Justin and wrapped her arms around his neck looking straight at me. "This handsome, devil. Silly! My Justy wosty" and with that she pecked him on the cheek smiling. I stared at Justin and he stared back. The world was spinning. I wanted to cry.


	6. What are you saying!

Previously on Jalex-Glad you're not.

**I have missed you. Sorry i didn't call but what are you doing here!?" I ask pulling back to look at her face.**

**"Well you know me. I model myself to be the supporting and respectable girlfriend so here i am" she says smiling. Did she just say Girlfriend? Who's girlfriend? Max's? EW that's so gross! Or did she mean...**

**"Girlfriend to whom?" i say nervously looking at Justin. She walked toward Justin and wrapped her arms around his neck looking straight at me. "This handsome, devil. Silly! My Justy wosty" and with that she pecked him on the cheek smiling. I stared at Justin and he stared back. The world was spinning. I wanted to cry.**

And that's what you missed.

Alex P.O.V 

"You're dating?" I asked trying to hold back my tears. I would not cry in front of Justin again. Last time i did was the last time i saw him for years. I just got him back. But turns out he wasn't mine to take.

"Alex let me explain we're-"

"That's great" i said putting on a fake smile " I wondered how long it would take for you two to make it official"

"I know isn't it!" said Harper looking at Justin with love and affection in her eyes, but he didn't return it. He looked shocked and appalled at what had just happened. I couldn't stand it, seeing them together, seeing _her_ arm round his waist.

"I'm going to go check up on Max, we'll talk later yeah?" but before Justin could answer me i turned away to walk over to Max just as the first few tears started to fall.

Justin P.O.V

I was shocked, hadn't what i just told Alex mean anything to her. I love her but she really believed that-

"Justin I'm so happy she's back, now we can be a big happy family" I turned to face Harper. I have never been so angry in all of my life. Never! I unhooked her arm from around my waist. "Harper I told you. I've been telling you my whole life. WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! How many more times do I have to say it? I don't like you!" Harper looked at me with disbelieve." Justin that is no way to talk to your girlfriend! I mean you're lucky that I have followed you all these years. I am a supportive girlfriend, you just don't understand, we will talk about this later. Let's go talk to your parents" she started to walk off but i grabbed her hand pulling her back "Harper I do not like you! You are a family friend, nothing else I'm sorry"

She looked kind of scary, i bet a step back. "Well, well WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?" I was going to protest but then i had an idea. "Yes, yes I am. I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me" Well in reality, if we were dating, it would actually be her. She is a loony! Do you know how many hair sweaters I have had in my locker for the past 3 years? Luckily after leaving high school she could only send them to the substation. All of a sudden a pink fluffy hat thing was hitting me in the face. A swear a few feathers ended up in my mouth.

"You know what Justin, one day I won't just take you back, because Harper Finkle is not a PUSHOVER!" did she really just stump her foot at me? Next thing i know is that Harper is walking away from me in a huff. Well at least she is out of my hair. Now to apologise to Alex.

"Justin!" I turned to listen to my father "I spoke to the council, they said we can wait a while to do the trail, let's get home and talk some more"


	7. trapped

**Jalex 7 "You're dating?" I asked trying to hold back my tears. I would not cry in front of Justin again. Last time I did was the last time I saw him for years. I just got him back. But turns out he wasn't mine to take.**

"**Alex let me explain we're-"**

"**That's great" I said putting on a fake smile "I wondered how long it would take for you two to make it official"**

**Justin- I unhooked her arm from around my waist. "Harper I told you. I've been telling you my whole life. WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! How many more times do I have to say it? I don't like you!"**

"**Justin!" I turned to listen to my father "I spoke to the council, they said we can wait a while to do the trail, let's get home and talk some more"**

Justin POV

I can't believe my mother is still fussing over Alex. She had been back for hours now; let somebody else have a turn woman. Relax Justin just relax.

I had been waiting for ages to get a moment alone with Alex, but if she wasn't with my mother then she was with dad or max. Alex wouldn't even look at me in the eye, even when I passed her a drink she was very careful not to look up. Pretending to be totally interested in what max was saying about his ant farm, which I know for a fact Alex would call lame and walk away if she could.

I needed a moment just with her, no family, no Harper. Just us again like we use to be. If I ever wanted to talk to her before, I would just pull her aside to a quiet corner and either tell her off about her magic or ask her for help. So why was I so afraid to talk to her now? Maybe because I was too scared to say what I wanted? Too scared that she would tell me to get lost. I couldn't handle that. I know I won't get a chance now; maybe it would be better tomorrow, give her time to breath and settle in. Yes tomorrow. Trying not to be noticeable I slid up the stairs to my bedroom and lay on my bed thinking about what I was going to say.

Alex POV

This house is too weird. I crept out of bed and into the corridor. Maybe a walk would help, but still I feel to ... claustrophobic. All day I had been surrounded by family asking me what have I been up too? How was school? Did I have loads of friends?

Usually I liked attention but it seemed too surreal. Like it was wrong, to be with my family again. I was well aware that I was adopted. Today I started to see the differences like for example, max had a slightly flatter nose than I did. And my dad's eye colour was a darker then my light brown. I found myself in the kitchen when I started to pay attention to where I was again. I didn't feel like a snack or drink, which was a first. I needed air, room to breathe. I almost ran to the balcony door sliding it open as fast as I could without making so much noise that I could wake up the entire house. As I stepped out I closed my eyes and felt the cool wind against my face. I felt my better and safer. Even though I was bare foot it was nice to have the cool ground under my feet.

All night I have been thinking about one thing, which led to me feeling contained. Justin. This whole jarper thing is wrong. I mean, I guess I am glad that Harper is happy but well, Justin is my Justin. And I don't want to share him, not with anyone. I came back here to tell him that I love him too. But I cant, not now. All of a sudden I hear a pot smash which scared the hell out of me. "Crap, ouch that hurt!" I recognize the voice straightaway. "Justin? What are you doing out here?"

He stepped into the light drifting out from the side lamp inside. His eyes are dark and he looks exhausted. Miserable too. I hate it. "Couldn't sleep, you?"


	8. together

Jalex part 8

I've forgotten how much fun it is to just sit and talk to Justin. We've been talking for hours. I found out that he didn't even go to collage. He's started taking up monster hunting full time, he couldn't kick the habit. I was shocked that he didn't go it was his dream, and he was shocked that I did. He thought it was my nightmare; yes the tables had defiantly turned. Sometimes we didn't even need to talk, the silence just gave us time to look at each other, like now for example. I've forgotten what its like to look into his eyes.

" Alex about Harper and I…" he said looking down at the floor. Oh no … I forgot about his girlfriend. The word was awful. I hate it, but what happened, happened and I can't change it. Did I expect him to wait for me, yes maybe, I hoped.

"It's fine Justin, a little weird and creepy but … fin. You two are a good couple," I said turning my head away not to look at him. "BUT WE ARE NOT DATING Alex!" Justin screamed. He forgot that we were still on the patio. " HEY KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" shouted a guy from the window across the street.

"What? But she said-"I stuttered

" She lied Alex, you know what little world she lives in. she's liked me for years. She thought we were dating," he said trying very hard to not make Harper look that bad.

"Alex, that day you left. I meant what I said, you don't know how hard it was for me to…to tell you how I felt" he was getting worked up and angry. I winced that the word 'felt'. Past tense.

" And then you just ran away. Do you know how that felt made me feel, what it did to me " he was now pacing up and down the patio. How he felt. Was he for real?

"What about how I felt! I just found out I was adopted" I scoffed, looking up at him, my voice rising slightly. " And then to top it all off the boy, who I thought was my brother, tells me he loves me! I mean if you had just given me some time, I would have thought about it-"

" You … you would have thought about it" he interrupted me with a goofy smile on his face. I just smiled.

" Yes, yes I would have"

He smiled, slowly he walked towards me "you…you didn't run away because you thought I was sick?" he asked quietly. " What? Justin no. Never I ran away because… Because I was scared. I started having these feelings and it freaked the hell out of me, then seeing you at school killed me. It just killed me so I left" I said taking his hands in mine. " Do you want to know why I came back?" he nodded "I came back to see you, to…to tell you that I love too Justin. More that a sister should" he laughed as I repeated his words but I could tell he was overjoyed. He put his hand to the side of my face; causing a light pink flush on my cheeks I could feel it. His hand was warm and comforting on my skin. I closed my eyes, then I felt a soft lips on mine, molding into place to fit perfect. I have had boyfriends, and had moving, firework in the sky kisses but nothing could compare to this earthmoving experience. My knees buckled below me but Justin's arm had crept around my waist to support me, god he was strong.

I was beginning to feel lightheaded but I didn't want to stop. It was Justin who pulled away, his eyes were shut but as soon as he opened them they took my breath away. They were dancing, twinkling with excitement. " We wasted a year of doing that" he sighed stroking my hair. I just smiled " absence makes the heart grow fonder I whispered, my hands moving from his chest to his neck. He looked at me and laughed a little " Alex you're glowing"

"I'm happy!" I said puzzled

"No I mean really, your ACTUALLY GLOWING" I looked down at my chest and arms to see them glowing a soft golden light then I noticed that he was too.

"What the-" I asked

" Of course, Alex you and I share the same power, when dad split the magic. When wizards fall in love it is a powerful, amazing, important moment in a wizards life. It creates a bond. For us the strength of having split powers, doubles the bond. Which must explain the glowing.

I looked at him in wonder.

"What" he asked laughing.

"Show off" and with that I drew his lips back to mine.

One year later.

So at first mum and dad were confused at Justin and I, but thought it was ironic, I could marry into the family.

Justin helped me find out about my real parents too. John, my real dad, was in the army and my mother, savannah was an artist. But died a couple of years ago due to cancer. I've seen some of her work Justin says I get my skills from her. She was good, really good.

Speaking of my beautiful boyfriend we have converted the basement under the substation into our own little pad and Gemma comes to visit all the time. I've finished my magical degree and tease Justin about it regularly which he hates. I've laughed more than ever since moving back and couldn't be happier.

We finally got around to the wizard trial, which turned out quite funny.

Max pulled out of the competition saying he wanted to become a singing policeman. We all took this quite well considering. So it was just between Justin and I. we knew that a mortal and a wizard couldn't marry but we had an idea, a theory. After many nights of Justin researching and me sitting there sleeping, eating, stand on my head and being generally bored we figured it out.

The day the trial came we fought just like before in the arena, minus the mud puddles and when we both reached for the ball of magic and touched it, we both rose into the air with the powers of a full wizard.

When they took me in Justin had his powers split with me like a married couple what's mine is his and vice a versa.

The bond secures the powers so we can both be full wizards together. Cool ey ?

It's such a buzzkill it took us four years to get together. But no more regrets I am not wasting anymore time. I'm still a Russo, or well I'll soon marry one.


End file.
